El comienzo no fue fácil
by KissaVValo
Summary: Pensamientos, sentimientos y vida luego del suceso ocurrido en el baño del apartamento de Brandon. Cap. 1


Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, lo ocurrido la noche anterior, el presentimiento que tuvo al escuchar que una persona se había lanzado a la línea del metro, el correr desesperado hasta su departamento para encontrarse con una agonizante Sissy en la fría baldosa de su baño, la enorme cantidad de sangre que la rodeaba, el alivio que sintió al palpar su pulso y darse cuenta que aunque era débil, existía.

Los recuerdos llegaban a su mente mientras se encontraba sentado al lado de la cama de hospital, esperando que ella despertara solo para sentirla nuevamente. Se acercó, tomo su mano y la llevo a sus labios, cerrando los ojos y manteniéndola aprisionada contra él; la historia de ambos se remonta a la adolescencia. Hijos de padres muy católicos, madre sumisa y padre abusivo, donde ninguno de los integrantes de la familia se refería a lo que ocurría dentro del hogar por cuidar las apariencias y para evitar el castigo que recibirían de Matthew, el jefe de familia. Unidos por el consuelo emocional que se daban luego de que recibían maltrato, Brandon siempre juro proteger a su hermana, por lo que se las ingeniaba para que toda la furia retenida de su padre cayera sobre él.

Un día, cuando tenían 18 y 15 años respectivamente, la madre de los chicos se dirigió donde su hijo luego de que este cerrara la puerta de entrada, se veía notablemente alterada, ojos hinchados, manos nerviosas que palpaban su boca

Brandon, tu padre – fue lo único que articulo antes de tomarlo con ambas manos por los hombros

¿Qué ocurre mamá? – Su semblante reflejaba preocupación, recorrió la sala con la mirada para tratar de descifrar que había ocurrido en su hogar antes de su llegada

Es Sissy – hundio su cara en el pecho de él, para luego levantar su mirada y encontrarse con los ojos expectantes de su hijo – no pude detenerlo – lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

Pocas palabras bastaron para que desistiera de las manos de su madre, dejara su bolso donde se encontraba y subiera la escalera a zancadas hasta encontrarse con la puerta de la habitación de ella. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro, encontró a su hermana tendida de lado en su cama mirando la nada, su cara golpeada, su nariz y labio inferior con vestigios de sangre, se acercó y puso sus manos en su rostro

¿Qué ocurrió? – su mirada buscaba la de ella, mientras que la tensión en sus labios al apretarlos más la respiración agitada demostraba su incipiente ira

Me descubrió con un chico – hablaba sin mirarlo aun – me trajo a casa y bueno… me dio la paliza de mi vida – sonrió sombríamente

Su hermana había tenido novios anteriormente, a pesar de su corta edad, por lo que no comprendió la respuesta de su padre esta vez

Sissy háblame – le dijo en modo de súplica - ¿por qué el desenfreno de sus golpes esta vez? – con su pulgar tocaba su rostro y apartaba un mechón de cabello

Es complicado – inspiro aire por su nariz lo que hizo que sonara debido a la mucosidad producida por el llanto

Hace años no te golpeaba así, que le respondiste, Sissy, por favor – suavemente giro su rostro para que al fin lo mirara

Me acosté con él, y con el anterior… y el anterior – sus miradas se encontraron

Brandon sabía que su hermana tenía mucho más interés en las relaciones que él, pero pensaba que solo eran enamoramientos inocentes, creía saber el por qué de la reacción desmedida de su padre, ya que al presumir de su catolicismo la conducta de Sissy no era aceptada

Matthew abusa de mi hace más de un año – soltó para luego bajar su mirada y comenzar a llorar

Eso no lo esperaba, la sujetó por ambos brazos para sentarla al borde de la cama y la abrazó, ella paso ambos brazos por su cuello y lo abrazo con fuerza

Perdón – susurro mientras lloraba

Sissy, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – su voz sonaba angustiada, definitivamente saber que su padre era más enfermo de lo que pensaba y que su hermana había aguantado todo este tiempo los abusos de él, atormentaba su mente.

La aprisionó más y lloró, había fallado, no la protegió como juró que lo haría


End file.
